


Stage Fright

by ownedbyacat



Series: Rise as One [10]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Army!fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very quick drabble to deal with all the HoMin feels surrounding the first day of the Ground Forces Festival. Going by the pics I've seen, Yunho looked stunning... so, of course I started to wonder how Changmin felt about that..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Fright

Travelling Europe should have been enough of a distraction, should have taken his mind off things happening at home. That had been the plan. To travel and be busy, to relax and see and experience new things. And not think about Yunho at the Ground Forces Festival sharing a stage with someone else.

For most of the day it actually worked. They got up early and crammed as much into each day as would fit. Changmin was relentlessly seeking out iconic landmarks, quirky sights and fancy shops alike. Jae Won and Mihawk indulged him for the most part. And added their own must-see lists for good measure.

As travelling companions went, they worked well together. When they weren't bickering that was. And Changmin was determined to keep the bickering to a minimum. That was something he did with Yunho… nobody else needed a part of that.

So yeah, for most of the day, sightseeing was an excellent distraction. Taking photos and trying all manner of foreign food worked well too.

Late evenings were a different matter. When the day grew towards night, when he sat on his bed emailing photos he'd taken that day and smiling at the short impressions of army life that Yunho managed to send him… that's when the distractions stopped working and worry took over.

He didn't need to strain his brain to know exactly how Yunho would look on stage MCing, all smart and straight in his uniform, the red jacket fitted snugly to his shoulders, gliding about the stage sleek as a predator. Fans would come. They'd crowd around and scream his name, Changmin had no doubts about that - even when Yunho did. He also knew that the man's professionalism would win nothing but accolades from everyone who saw him up on that stage.

None of that bothered Changmin.

Yunho had been standing on stages for years. He knew how to read crowds, how to make them enjoy themselves. Most of the time, all it took was one lopsided smile to light up the audience.

And it was that - Yunho's charisma and enthusiasm and the way it wouldn't just be directed at the audience - that bothered Changmin. More than he cared to admit even to himself.

Yunho in uniform was hot. A smiling, enthusiastic Yunho in uniform was irresistible. And therein lay the problem.

So Changmin threw himself into sightseeing as if he had to pass a test on his experiences before he could return home. He bought new memory cards for his camera when the ones he had brought with him buckled under the volume of photos he took to distract himself. He bought gifts and tried the most foreign sounding dishes and—

"You're a fucking live wire, Changmin," Mihawk complained finally when they were arguing about where to have lunch. "This is supposed to be a holiday, not an endurance test. Slow down, will you?"

Changmin ducked his head. He knew he wasn't fair to the other two, dragging them from pillar to post at the speed he was doing. "I'll try," he sighed. "It's just—"

"You're just jealous," Jae Won informed him, as if Changmin was an idiot who didn't know his own mind.

"Of course I'm fucking jealous!" Changmin snarled. "It should be me standing beside him on that stage. Not some actress!"

"TV show host."

"Whatever."

"You're worried about the women who are sharing MC duties with Yunho?" Jae Won stared as if Changmin had suddenly grown a second head. "Seriously?"

"What? Why?"

"Nothing, nothing." An airy wave and neither of his travelling companions were meeting his eyes.

Disgusted didn't even begin to describe Changmin's feelings at that moment. "Oh, for fuck's sake! Stop being twelve," he complained, heading towards the restaurant they'd been debating over. "I know Jaejoong hyung is at the festival. Why should I be bothered about that? They're not sharing a stage!"

His phone chimed _Komplikated_ and Changmin reached for it, ignoring the muttered _we clearly got it totally wrong_ behind him. "Hey, hyung. How was your first day MCing? And have you talked to him yet?"


End file.
